


Smoking Gun

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lights a cigarette in Stiles' jeep, which is Definitely Not Okay. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/gifts).



Stiles blew out an agitated breath as Derek lit a cigarette. "Can you not do that in my jeep? Please?" he asked, struggling to crank the window down as quickly as possible. "You do realize those things will give you lung cancer, right? And then you'll die. A horribly slow, agonizing death." He glanced at Derek, but the werewolf was staring back at him with his usual blank expression. 

"Werewolves don't get cancer," Derek said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He took another drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke towards Stiles. 

Coughing and waving one hand to dissipate the smoke, Stiles choked out, "Well, p.s., humans can, and if you don't put that thing out right now, I will pull this car over, Mister." He gave Derek his I Mean Business face, even though they both knew Derek's I'm Slightly Agitated face was much more menacing. Still, Derek leaned over and snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray Stiles used as a change jar. He sat back in his seat. 

"Thank you," Stiles said, reaching out a hand to turn on the radio in effort to cover the silence between them. 

Derek's lip curled into the hint of a smirk when he knew Stiles wasn't looking. It was nice to know that _someone_ cared.


End file.
